Seven Minutes In Heaven: Hetalia
by Rachel Kleist
Summary: Seven minutes alone with your favorite Hetalia character... That sounds like heaven to me *Hetalia x OC*
1. Intro

"Hey Dude's we should totally play a game or something. Oh I know what we can do. It'll be awesome! We'll play that seven minutes in heaven game!" America Runs over to His Closet and grabs a large patriotic hat "Okay dudes, throw your stuff in here, then when a girl picks your item you get to go in the closet with her, but only for seven minutes. It'll be the bomb!"

"I don't know America; this sounds like a bad idea to me..." England lets out a deep sigh. "Some people don't know how to control themselves you know."

"Oh hush you, I think it's wonderful, who wouldn't want to be in a dark cramped closet with a beautiful girl? On hon hon hon!" France blows a kiss my way.

"You see what I'm saying; France already has something perverted on the brain. God only knows what he'll do to what every poor girl gets stuck with him." England shot a pissed off look at France.

America began collecting items from everyone. "Shut up England, no one has to control themselves, that's the point. I've settled it then, let's get this party started!


	2. Japan

I'll be doing these requests in order unless a certain character has more then one requests so it'll be fair

_Time to relish ;3_

* * *

I reach in to the hat, and feel something silky on my fingertips. I pull it up to see a silky, red cloth. "Oh, this is pretty" Smiling I wrap the cloth around my neck. "So, would anyone like to claim it?"

"That wourd be mine." Japan shyly stood up from the corner he was occupying and gave me a sweet bow. "herro {oc/n} are you ready?"

"You don't have a choice man, now get in my closet!" America shoves us in the closet and locks the door. "At least I don't have to worry about Japan getting frisky in there. America gave out a loud obnoxious laugh.

"He is most rude, are you ok?" Japan gently reached out to touch me.

"I'm okay, thanks" I give him a sweet smile, though he probably couldn't see it in this dark.

"That is good, he is most disrespectfur, so… what is the purpose of this game? I have never prayed before, but I overheard France saying some things about what you do in the closet that I wirr not repeat."

A blush boomed over my face, thank god it was dark. "Well, I think you're supposed to kiss, or hold hands of something like that."

"Oh, I see. It would be very dishonorabre if I were to fail at such a small task." Japan cleared his throat and moved so our faces were almost touching. "May I?"

Shocked that Japan was able to ask such a question, all I could do was nod. With my approval, he gently pressed his lips on mines, entwining our fingers with his. As gentle as his kiss was, it was full of passion. Japan smoothly pulled away, placing his lips on the soft skin between my collar bone. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine. He ran his fingers up and down my side with one hand, never letting go of the other. Moving his mouth back to mines, he nibbled at my bottom lip, quickly winning me over. He kissed me, held to me tightly, and nipped at me making me whimper, forgetting completely that he was in a closet, and that he only had seven minutes.

America swung open the door, and let his jaw drop to the ground. "No way Japan is getting lucky! Man dudes, where's a freaking camera when you need one?"

Both of us turned all shades of red and scurried out of the closet.

"{OC/N} do you think I did ok on the game? I mean, I was ok in there… right?" Japan's blush worsened"

"You did great." I hugged Japan sweetly.

" I am very rerieved to hear that, {oc/n} wourd you do me a honour?"

"Sure, what's that Japan?"

If possible his blush deepened. "wourd you be my girrfriend?"

I blush back and hug him in response. "I'd love to Japan."

The room filled with the sound of coo's as Japan pecked me on the cheek.


	3. England

America stood right in front of me and held out his hand to help me out of my seat. "Hey dude, guess what time it is? That's right man; it's totally your turn to try out my super awesome game."

"I figured as much." After walking up to the hat, I pulled a broken piece of pottery out of the hat. "Hey, I could have gotten hurt on this, who would put something so dangerous in there?" Everyone stayed silent. "It's got to belong to someone, now speak up" I glared at the crowd.

"Okay, it's mine, I apologize, but a full teacup wouldn't fit." England sheepishly stood up from the bar. "I'm sorry if you got hurt." Taking my hand in his, England politely escorted me to the closet.

"Wow, what bad luck, getting such a boring guy, I'd warn about the whole, only seven minutes thing, but I don't think that will be a problem with England as your partner." America laughed and locked the door.

"Wanker." England sat down with me in the middle of the closet and let out an annoyed snort. "Well, what would you like to do for seven minutes?" He raised one of his bushy eyebrows and looked over at me.

"I'm pretty sure were supposed to make out." I answered straightly. You liked England, and what better place to start a relationship than in a closet?

"You are not suggesting that we actually do such a thing, and in another person's closet are you?" His face and neck were red. "I thought you were a lady, perhaps I misjudged you." I couldn't tell if he was teasing or serious.

"Please England; drop the act, you're no gentleman yourself. You have quite a foul mouth; the first word you used when we got in here was derogatory. I am only suggesting that we play the game as it is to be played. I don't think there's anything wrong with that, do you?" I moved closer to England throwing him off guard so that I was on top of him now.

"Well now, you are quite rowdy today, aren't you? However, I do see what you are saying, we should indeed play by the rules. It would be the distinguished thing to do. So if you insist, I shall play this little game with you." England wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down to him. He roughly kissed my neck, moving one of his hands up he played with my hair. "Is this how you wish us to play?" A blush formed across my face.

"Yeah, I think this is about right." I chuckled as England flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

"About? Is there something else I should be doing?" He moved his hand from my hair to under my shirt, teasing my breasts. I let out a little moan and grabbed hold of his messy hair. England took that as an invitation and seized control of my mouth. After a moment he pulled away. He breathed my name against your neck and held me incredibly close to him. "I know this isn't the best place to ask, but will you be mine? I may be a bit cracked, but I love you, and will always stand by you. He held me tight, staring profoundly into my eyes.

"I like your crackedness England, it adds to your personality. Furthermore, I would love to be yours. Together we can piss America off like no one else can." smiling sweetly, I placed a kiss on his nose.

America threw open the door while you were still in England's arms. What he saw shocked him completely. "Whoa, look at you, holding on to her like a hostage. Going back to your pirating days, are you?" America let out a loud laugh and roughly slapped England on the back.

"Wanker, I'm doing no such thing. I'll have you know that she threw herself at me." Blushing only slightly, England helped me up and quickly walked out of the closet.

The very suggestion caused America to laugh even louder. "Sure she did man, sure she did." America wiped a tear from his eye.

"Really, she did, ask her…" I kissed England sweetly.

"It's ok, what happens in the closet, stays in the closet."


	4. Italy

I reach into the hat, swirling my hand around to mix up the items. I then feel for the nearest thing to my hand, and pull out a mushroom. "Umm, a mushroom? Who would put that in here?"

"Ohh! That's-a me-a!" I have such good luck, getting such a pretty girl!" Italy jumped of the couch and grabbed my hand, excitedly dragging me into the closet.

America followed us and began closing the door. "Have fun you two! Remember, only seven minutes now." He smiled as he shut the door completely and locked it from the outside.

Italy gave me no time at all before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me square on the mouth. "So {oc/n} are you happy to be here with me?" Italy moved his hand slightly lower down my back so as to get a feel of my back side.

I let out a slight squeal in response to his action. "Of course I am Feliciano." I could feel a blush creeping up my neck" I've always… you know, had a slight crush on you, ever since I found you stuck in that tree."

A smile mushroomed across Italy's face. "Yeah, I was-a lucky you were there to save-a me!" Italy leaned toward me, tightening his grip on me in the process. "I can kiss you again…right?"

I smiled sweetly, still blushing like mad. "Of course you can Italy."

Italy tilted my head back and kissed me passionately on my mouth, slowly he moved down to my neck and collarbone kissing my tender spots. Loving the feel of him I reached up and took hold of his hair, accidentally grabbing hold of his "special" curl in the process.

"Veeeeeveee! {oc/n} Why do you touch-a that?" caught off guard, Italy forcefully pushed me to the ground.

I quickly let go of his hair. "I'm sorry Italy! I didn't mean to, really it was an accident."

Italy couldn't hear you; he was busy already trying to unbutton my shirt.

"Yo! Time's up… whoa, dudes, you wanna use my spare room? I do use this closet… I don't want Italy all over it." America covered his eyes and signaled for you two to get out.

Italy looked up at America with a happy smile. "Yes please-a, where is this spare room?" With that Italy picked me up and carried me off.

I spent the rest of the night cuddled in his arms, being fed pasta.


	5. Germany

**WARNING**: Germany gets a bit frisky

_Time to relish ;3_

* * *

"Alright dudes, I already picked the next player so this turn should go fast." Smiling crookedly, America grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front of the room. "I hand-picked you dude, so don't go off and disappoint me now okay?"

"You've got it America. I will do my very best." I reached into the hat and quickly pulled out a pair of handcuffs from within. "Oh, whose are these?" With a strange smirk on my face, I twirled the handcuffs around my finger suggestively.

"Those would be mine." Germany stood up and clicked the handcuffs around one of my wrists before the both of us had even had a chance to step into the closet.

America followed us to the closet and stared for a second before he began to close the door."Uh, dudes, don't do anything too freaky in there, okay?" With his short plea uttered, he shut and locked the door.

I had known Germany for quite a while now, and had even been stuck in some awkward situations with him before. For this reason the idea of handcuffs wasn't all that odd to me. "So, handcuffs huh?" I gave him a playful smile.

"Ja, Handcuffs, is that ein problem?" Germany laced the handcuffs around the bar in the closet and attached the other cuff to my wrist. I couldn't sit down, only stand on my knees.

"No, I guess not, I mean, if you're in to that kind of thing." Only when Germany started to unbutton my blouse did I hate myself for wearing that lacy bra. "Why are you taking my shirt off, you should probably leave that on." I blushed all over.

"Nein Danke, I prefer it off, you have very nice breasts and I don't plan on leaving them alone." In only seconds my bra was now exposed to Germany's hot stare. He went to work kissing and nipping at me, his hand skillfully undid my bra.

"The bra too? Really, I mean, come on, can't that at least stay on?" I squinted and blushed more.

"Nein, as I said before, I plan on ravishing you in here. Now stop your complaining or I will have to get rough on you." With my bra now off, Germany roughly kissed my mouth, teasing my breast with one hand and unbuttoning my pants with the other.

I tried, very unsuccessfully to squirm away. "No, seriously, leave my pants on. We are in a closet, we only have seven minutes in here and we do not have near enough time for that sort of thing."

Germany looked at me hotly. "You are going to do wat I say, and you are going to like it." Germany took the cuffs off of me and pushed me onto the floor. He hovered over me, ogling me. "Du bist so schön, you torment me every time I see you, you don't understand that." He kissed my mouth, trailing down my stomach till he was back down to my pants.

"Germany, I love you too, but please, not in a closet." I pleaded for him not to go any further. America would be there any minute.

"You love me?" He looked up at me blushing feverishly. "You're not just saying that so I'll stop are you?"

"No, I'm not just saying that. I really do love you, I have for a long time now, but I'm really bad at expressing these things. Now, if you wait until we're out of the closet, we can finish this somewhere else." I sweetly caressed his hair.

"Ich liebe dich auch, meine süße." Germany kissed each part of you lovingly as he dressed me. "I'm sorry if I was rough. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"I don't mind, really." I gave Germany a sexy smile and handed him his cuffs. "Here, we can use these later, if you don't chicken out that is."

America opened the door to see Germany sitting there in a state of shock. "Holy crap man! What'd you do? He looks like he's going to die!" America's eyes were huge.

"What I did is none of your business America. But I thank you for the use of your closet, I accomplished quite a lot in there." Smiling again, I pulled Germany up and walked out of the closet without explaining a single thing.


	6. France

*Just incase you start wondering*

Ma chérie= Sweetie

Mon Amour= my love

belle= Beautiful

doux= Sweet

_Time to relish ;3_

* * *

I walk up to the center of the room and place my hand into the hat. Immediately my hand is covered in an unknown liquid. "What the heck is this?" I pull my hand out of the hat to find not an item, but a sticky red substance covering my hand. "So… who's is this?"

"Oh! Ma chérie that would be mine. You see, I had nothing to put in the hat, so I just poured a bit of wine in there. Oh hon hon hon hon, clever, no?"

I shook my head. "Wouldn't everyone get their hands all sticky then?"

"Defies the natural laws of nature, time, and space, does it not. But such a feat is to be expected from Moi. Here, I can't have you all sticky can I?" He handed me something to clean my hand with. "Now, into the closet with us." France kisses my hand and takes me into the closet.

"Okay now creeps only seven minutes. No time for getting too funky." With his warning, America locked the door. The closet quickly turned dark, and France made his move.

"Ma chérie, shall we feel our way? Oh hon hon hon hon!" France felt his way to me and landed his hands on my chest. "Found you! Oh hon, so soft, yet firm." He moved his face into my neck and began to tease me there.

"F-france." Shocked by his sudden movements, I stood frozen, unable to speak, only stutter.

"Ma chérie? Are you okay? You seem a bit, uneasy. Shall I loosen your clothes for you?"

I took a deep breath and found your voice. "France, would you mind not fanboy tackling me? I may be in this closet with you, but that doesn't mean I want you to molest me."

France was stunned. "But, Mon Amour, I thought, I thought you and I were." He stopped there, embarrassed.

"You thought what? That because you're…you, I'd fall all over you?" I crossed my arms with a less than impressed look on my face.

"No Amour, I thought you knew I loved you." A deep blush covered France's face. "I suppose I should have said so, but people are always saying that actions speak louder than words."

"You, love me?" It really hit me, France loved me, and it was about time he told me. " I love you too." I knew I was red all over, my cheeks actually burned.

"Ah my belle! Is it so? Then I may caress you now? Oh hon hon." France brought me back into his arms and kissed me lovingly. "Ah my doux, never make me leave your warm, sweet embrace again." He kissed me again licking my lip gently, wanting to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately before he could, light flooded the closet.

"Hey, you two are still dressed, and standing. It's a miracle everyone, or a sign of the apocalypse. Now get out it's someone else's turn." America wiggled his brow's at me and pulled another girl up to draw from the hat.


	7. Romano

With one hand on his hip and the other pointing directly at me, America smiled wide and once again began the game. "Alright dude, I've chosen you to be out next player, so get up here and play already."

"Sounds good to me, it's about time I got to play anyway." I walked up to the hat and quickly pulled a tomato out from inside. "Oh, I wonder whose this could be. " I looked at Italy expecting him to get up from his seat. When he didn't, Spain elbowed Romano, signaling him that I had drawn his item.

"Oh, look at that. That would-a be my tomato. Don't you dare eat it thoiugh, it's mine." Romano grabbed the tomato from my hand as soon as he could and bit into it as he led us towards the closet.

"Have fun with your tomato Romano, but pay your girl some attention too. You wouldn't want her to get upset with you." America smiled as he shut and locked the door. Romano just shot America a glare and finished up his tomato.

"So, it's dark, we're in a closet, alone, what-a you want to do babe?" Romano wrapped an arm around me, but kept staring in front of him, as if he were embarrassed. "I mean seven minutes isn't much time-a. So whatever we're going to-a do, we'd better do pretty fast."

"Well, I guess we should get started, then huh?" I gave a big smile, knowing I'd embarrass Romano, being so forward.

"Wait, what are we starting to do-a?" Romano suddenly let his arm drop from my shoulders and stared at me with huge eyes. "You don't think I'm actually going to play a game that America came up with do you? No way-a not going to happen." Romano turned his head away from me and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on Romano, It could be fun, it's not like Germany came up with the game." I tugged at his sleeve playfully. "Please Romano?" Romano loosened up a bit.

"You really want me that bad-a? Well, I guess if you really want me I shouldn't say no huh?" Romano threw his arms around me and tackled me to the ground. He kissed all along my jaw line, slowly moving his hands under my shirt to remove my bra. "This is what you want?" A blush covered my neck and face"

"Yes, yes it is. I think this game is quite fun, don't you?" Romano answered you by removing my shirt, and kissing my chest. "I'll take that as a yes then." I let out a small whimper as he moved his hands under my skirt. "We only have seven minutes you know."

"Oh, now you're telling me-at that, I tried to tell you that before-a but would you listen? No, now it's-a just too bad for you. I'm not going to stop now." Romano only kissed me harder, leaving little hickies all over my body. He roughly pushed up my skirt while biting on my neck.

My face burned a deep red as I once again weakly tried to convince him not to go overboard. "Romano, not in the closet."

America swung open the closet door and glared down at a half-naked me and Romano. "Yeah dudes, seriously, not in my closet. That'll just make it weird for everyone else who plays after you two. But you can totally use one of my spare rooms!" America flashed us a thumbs up and dragged us to his spare room. "Just make sure you clean up the mess, if you know what I'm saying."

Romano mumbled as he shut the door and threw me onto the bed. "That bastards not half bad."

"See, I told you, you'd like this game. You should have listened to me earlier." I pulled Romano down to me and kissed him passionately, happily continuing on with our paizogony.


	8. Russia

*Just incase you start wondering*

krasivaja= beautiful

YA lyublyu tebya, moja sladkaya;= I love you, my sweet

lyubovʹ= love

_Time to relish ;3_

* * *

I pull a white flower petal from the hat. "Oh, this is beautiful, who's is this?"

"That would be mine" Everyone but me stiffens at the familiar sound of Russia's voice.

"Who the heck invited Him man? He creeps the mess outa me!" America backed away from us dropping the hat in the process.

"Ahh, you did, I got your invitation in the mail." Russia smiled at me sweetly, taking my hand and led us to the closet. Ukraine locked the door for us because America wouldn't go near it.

"I am not liking the dark very much." Russia held me close to him as if looking for comfort.

"It's not so bad" I said digging in my pocket for my iPod. Finding it I turned it on and used it for light. "There, is that better?"

"Yes, thank you, "Russia let me go. "Oh you are so krasivaja, I never noticed before now. I knew you were sweet but…" Russia slowly touched my face, as if trying not to scare me. "{OC/N} are you afraid of me, like everyone else?" I had never been afraid of Russia, and I had been friends with Ukraine for a long time now.

"No, I've never been afraid of you. I think your sweet; just a bit eccentric is all. I don't know why everyone shy's away from you." I felt my face growing hot from blushing. Russia seemed sincerely shocked.

"Ukraine… she says that you like me, is true?" It was his turn to blush.

"I might as well tell you the truth. Yes, I do like you, a lot. I have for a long time, ever since we met, I know it sounds cheesy but it's true." Russia brought me back into his arms and held me there.

"Is not cheesy, is good. I am glad you like me; I have been liking you now for a while too. Would it be okay if I were to kiss you now?" His mouth was only inches from mines; I could feel his breath on my face.

"Sure, I'd like that a lot." Russia held my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly, slowly moving from my mouth to my ear.

"YA lyublyu tebya, moja sladkaya;, don't ever doubt that." He continued to kiss me lower until he reached the tender spot on my neck, causing me to let out a slight whimper.

"Do you want me to stop lyubovʹ? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, don't stop, were almost out of time anyway." He nodded, moving his lips back to my neck, his hands caressing my hair. Slowly he moved his hand under my shirt and undid my bra. Just as he laid me down on the floor Ukraine opened the door.

"Brother, your time is up… Oh! You look so happy brother! She will become one with you, da!" Ukraine ran in the closet and hugged us tightly. "Take good care of my brother; he needs a lot of supervision."

"I will, I don't plan on letting him out of my sight." I smiled sweetly at Ukraine.

"Good, I'll give you two some more time, since America is too much of a scaredy cat to stop Russia anyway." She let us go and closed the closet door again.

* * *

I'll probably won't be updating for a while *wait wait don't kill me yet*

For the reason of me going on vacation and there won't be any internet where I'm staying *God I'm gonna die*

But even if there was I won't have any time updating

So if you guys have requests just pm me or write them in the reviews and I'll get to them as soon as I get back and settled in :3


	9. America

Hellooo Hetalians

I'm baaack from vacay with a new chapter

_Time to relish ;3_

* * *

"Let's see dudes, who should I let go next?" America tapped his chin twice, then pulled me up to the center of the room. "You look like you're dying to play, why don't you go ahead and pick something out for yourself?"

Without a word, I pulled a piece of cheese from inside the hat. "Yeah, this is creative, who's is this?"

"Dude, that's totally mine!" America threw the hat at Ukraine, picked me up and locked the two of us inside of the dark closet. "Man, we totally lucked out getting each other huh?" He plopped down on the floor with me still in his arms.

"I guess so, I mean I really wasn't interested in playing, but getting you makes it a little better." I like America, but there was no way I was just going to come out and tell him that.

"A little better? Come on now man, you've hurt my feelings… I'm the best player here by far. I'm the hero! I'm really glad you picked me, I wouldn't want to be stuck in a dark, cramped closet with anyone else." America snuggled me tight and nuzzled my neck. "Besides, I know you like me… Italy told me. He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I never told Italy anything like that…" I was blushing now.

"Really? Because he said that you had a few too many wines over at France's last party, and you started blabbing about all kinds of embarrassing crap. Guess he was just making it up." I could tell America was smirking at me.

After thinking for a second, I did kind of remember that party, and the wine. Maybe I had said something I shouldn't have to Italy. "I… Italy doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Oh, so if I were to kiss you, it would totally make you sick right?" America leaned in close to me, wrapping his arms around me tighter to ensure I couldn't get away. "Cuz, I wouldn't want to go and make you sick or anything like that dude."

"Well, I don't think I'd get sick, I'm just sa-" America took advantage of my mouth being open and kissed me feverishly. I wrapped my arms back around him and kissed him back with the same passion.

After a moment he pulled away, a wide grin on his face. "You know, I've kind of liked you for a while now. So I really think we should go out or something. You know, unless I'm making you sick."

My face flamed. "I'd like that too."He didn't let you say anything else before he began to kiss me again. America began to lower me to the floor as I could hear the door unlock.

"America It's been seven minutes" Italy chirped as he swung open the door and allowed light to flood in the closet.

"My closet, I get as long as I want. Now lock it back up and guard the door." America shut the door and continued kissing me as he caressed my face.

"Okay, I'm-a guarding the door America. You can' count on me." Italy locked the door and began to hum, leaving me alone with America.

* * *

I would like thank...no no that's cheesy

I'm thanking everyone who has left a request to help me keep this story going

also to anyone who had favorite and/or followed


	10. Spain

"What are you waiting for dude, it's your turn." Smiling a wide, excited smile, America waved me up to the front of the room. "Get up here."

"I was waiting for you to call my name, obviously." I stood from my seat, stepped up to the hat and pull out a churro. "I'd eat this, but who knows how long it's been stuffed in that hat. And who knows where that hat has been."

"It's been in there a while now, I wouldn't recommend that you eat it. I'll buy you a fresh one later if you want." Spain gave me a warm smile and grabbed my hand to lead us into the closet, America locked the door behind us. "So, what do we do in here hmm, tell ghost stories or something? I know this one that used to scare Romano pretty good." He chuckled at the thought.

"I guess we could do that." I let my voice trail off, I didn't want to tell him what we were really supposed to be doing in there, it would just make things awkward.

America began yelling from outside the door. "Dudes, I hear no wild making out coming from that closet! Get it together in there." He pounded at the door from the outside. "I'm serious you know!"

A deep blush covered Spain's face "We're supposed to be making out? I guess I was a little off with the ghost stories then, huh?" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Really off actually."

"Well, yeah a little bit. But that's okay." Now that he knew the game's real objective, I too started to turn red. "Nothing says we **have** to make out"

"America did actually." Spain laughed again "We wouldn't want him mad at us now would we?" Spain pulled me onto his lap and snuggled me close, nuzzling his nose in my neck. The action caused me to turn red all over. He didn't notice. "You smell really good." He began trailing little kisses over my neck and jaw; his hands moved to my back to hold me closer. I instinctively tangled my hands in his messy hair. Spain took that as a go ahead and kissed me straight in the mouth, making me a little light headed. When he finally pulled away, he was a deep red. "Sorry, I didn't ask, but if I asked, you might have said no."

I matched his blush with my own. "It's okay, I would have let you anyway."

A smile mushroomed across his face with my response and he kissed me again. "Good, but really, the closet is no place to try and charm a lady you know. I'd like to take you out sometime. Somewhere where we can see each other."

"I'd like that a lot." I squeezed him into a tight, bone crushing hug as America opened the closet door.

America's face showed obvious disappointment. "Aww dudes, I hope you two did more than hug in there. Hugging when you could be doing so much more, that's just pathetic."

Spain took my hand and helped me up and out of the closet. "It really shouldn't matter to you what we did in there America." He turned towards me and smiled. "Now about that churro I owe you, let's go get it yeah? You know I really like churros." As we left for churros, I noticed that Spain begin to drool.


	11. Lithuania

I pulled a black belt from America's hat. "Oh, someone has skill" I waved around the belt and grinned. Lithuania shyly walked up to me and took the belt.

"That's my item, sorry to disappoint you." He was looking down and away from me.

"I never said I was disappointed, what would give you that idea?" Lithuania tried to respond but America cut him off.

"Ok enough of your super boring chit chats get your butts in the closet of love." America roughly began shoving us towards the closet, "Really, you guys are super boring, I almost fell asleep back there." He pushed us in and locked the door. Lithuania sat down in the corner of the closet, I sat next to him. I waited a short time before speaking.

"So, we're in here together, what do you want to do? I know you like to read, but it's a bit dark, and there's really no room in here for you to show me any karate moves you know." Lithuania looked shocked that you knew so much about him.

"How do you know I like those things?" He was blushing and stuttering a bit. I smiled sweetly and responded.

"It's on your Facebook page, I friended you remember?" He looked even more shocked.

"You actually read my page? You didn't just friend me because you needed something for one of those childish games?" He stopped himself. "Not that, it's bad, you know, if you play those games… I mean I guess they could be fun." I laughed sweetly and patted his shaking hand.

"I'm not much for online games, I friended you because I consider you to be my friend. I hope you consider me your friend too, I mean we've known each other just about forever." Lithuania smiled back at me and gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"Of course you and I are friends, I need as many as I can get you know. Friends are protection against bullies." He blushed a bit, it was true, he was always being taken advantage of.

"Well Lithuania, I would keep you safe." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a warm hug. Lithuania happily accepted my hug, wrapping his own arms around my waist in response.

"Oh, I can protect myself just fine {oc/n} it's just that I don't do it. But I think…maybe, if I had something, or someone to fight for…" He cut his sentence short, too embarrassed to continue.

"Go on Lith, What were you going to say?" I prompted him to continue.

"Well, I think maybe if I had someone I needed to protect, I wouldn't back down so much, you know? I'd be strong for them…" He looked to the floor, his face burning. I wrapped my arms around him once again.

"That's so sweet Lith! We just need to find you someone to protect, then you can be a strong country again." Lithuania broke the hug and placed one shaking hand on your face.

"I'd, I'd like to protect you…If you don't mind that is." It was now my turn to blush. I didn't know what to say, looking back, he'd been protecting me already, from all kinds of situations. He'd always kept me from danger.

"I'd like that Lithuania, I can't think of a better person to keep me out of trouble." Lithuania was shown true happiness on his face. He took me face in his hands and sweetly kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Thank you {oc/n}, I won't let you down, I promise." Just then we heard the clicking of the door unlocking, the light streamed in as America opened the door.

"You guys have a totally killer time? Looks like you did nothing, so I'm guessing you had a totally boring time. Ha-Ha-Ha, sucks to be you two, now get out of my closet." Lithuania helped me out of the closet and took me to the kitchen, we sat and talked until the party ended. With my help, Lithuania became a strong country once again.


	12. Canada

"Hey dude, I thought I told you it was your turn. What are you doing still sitting over there?" Grinning wide, America pulled me to my feet. "Go on, get your item and get in the closet."

"Right, I'm going. I kind of forgot it was my turn." I reached my hand into the hat, and quickly pulled a small bit of stuffing from the hat. "Uh, who's is this?"

"That's actually my bears, whose name I forgot, but it's my item." Canada was standing behind me, blushing furiously.

"Well, you two had better get in the closet before that bear comes back looking for his fluff!"America walked us to the closet. "I'll warn you if he shows up." With that I was locked inside the dark closet with Canada. I quickly found a spot in the corner and sat down, hoping to evade him for the seven minutes.

"You probably don't know who I am, so I'll introduce myself." He blushed awkwardly. "I'm Canada. "

"I know who you are, Canada. There's no need for introductions." I always had a bit of a crush on him; so it only made sense that I would know his name.

"R-really? Wow, that's cool. I know your name too." Canada quietly said my name, blushing at the sound of it coming from his lips. "I think it's a really pretty name." He moved a little closer to where I was huddled.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm not good at these kinds of things." I could feel my face growing warm, I'd never been so happy that it was dark before.

"Neither am I, I'm not really good at much come to think of it." He laughed quietly at himself.

I gently placed my hand on Canada's trying to comfort him. "That's not true, you're just quiet, and there's nothing wrong with that. Quiet people are often the smartest. At least, that's what I've heard. And in your case, I'd have to say it's true."

My words seemed to make him very happy. "Really? You think so, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Canada gleefully wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tight. "I think I could be a lot stronger if I had you next to me. I-I'm not saying you have to be of course, I'm just saying it would be really nice if you we-"

I cut his words off with a tender kiss. "I'd love to be with you Canada, I hope I can help you become stronger. Just promise me that you'll never forget my name." I smiled sweetly.

Canada squeezed me tight again. "I could never forget you, I've wanted you too long." The two of us snuggled close in the closet for the last minute or so, unable to do much else due to being so embarrassed. Our faces were the brightest shades of red imaginable, but we were both unbelievably happy.

"Alright dudes times up! You two can go back to whatever you do…" When America opened the door me and Canada had just begun to kiss. "Whoa, man, get you some!" America smacked Canada hard on the back. "Never thought I'd catch you locking lips with a chick… or a dude but still! Now get out of my closet, its Belarus's turn."

"Oh, okay." Not wanting to anger Belarus, Canada quickly helped me out of the closet and sat down at the kitchen table, where we talked for the rest of the night.


	13. China

I pull a doll from the hat. "Oh, how cute, can I keep it?" I snuggled the panda doll in my arms as China walked up to me.

"Of course you can aru." He gave me a happy smile and took my hand.

"Ok, into the closet with you two." America shooed us into the closet. "Ok now china, try not to disappoint the lady. I heard Japan did a good job when he was in the closet, you can't let your little bro out do you." He snickered and shut and locked the door.

"Japan, actually played along?" China seemed dumbfounded by the idea. "Well then I must show you a good time in this dark, messy, not at all romantic closet." He took my hands into his and smiled at me. "How may I please you {oc/n}? Just say the word and I will do it." My face turned red.

"O-oh you don't have to do anything China, it's just nice to be here with you." I returned his smile, and gave his hands a squeeze.

"There must be something you want me to do. I won't be outdone be Japan…I just won't have it." He seemed desperate.

"Really, you don't need to do anything; if you want I'll tell everyone you were amazing."

"No, that would be dishonest; I don't want you to lie for me aru. I will just do something that you are sure to enjoy; I read it in a book once." China traced my jawline with his fingers and leaned in closer to me. "I'm a making you uncomfortable?"

"Oh, no your fine, I wouldn't want you to feel like Japan had surpassed you." I gave a sweet smile. China moved so that our foreheads were touching, he looked into my eyes.

"I only want to ever kiss one girl in my life {oc/n}, so before I kiss you, would you stay with me after this aru?" China was always so kind to me, but to stay with him for the sake of a game was asking a lot. He was cute and all, and he was a great cook, but I just weren't sure if I wanted to commit to him. "You are not sure, I am sorry, I am being selfish." He pulled away from me, a look of sorrow covering his face.

"No, you're not; I'm just not sure, what if we end up not liking each other after this?"

"I will always take good care of you; you will never want for anything aru. I just don't want someone else to steal you away from me." I was shocked, China actually liked me. My heart moved to my throat, then down to my stomach filled with butterflies. His face was now covered in a hot blush. "I suppose it's out in the open now aru. I leaned to China and kissed him sweetly on the corner of his mouth.

"No one could ever take me from you China, you have my heart, it's yours to do as you like with." He wrapped loving arms around me and kissed my mouth.

"I am glad to hear that aru. I will be kind to your heart, and will give you mine in return." He held my face in his hands and kissed my mouth, nose, and eyes. "I will treat you like a princess; I promise you will be happy." I snuggled him tight, feeling his heart beat in sync with mines. As he began to kiss me again America opened the door.

"Hey you two, times up. Looks like Japan beats you China sorry man." America gave China a smug grin as he helped me up.

"That is not important to me; this is only a silly game." China waved America off and took me by the hand into the kitchen where he made me some of my favorite dishes. There I stayed until the party ended, snuggled with China.


	14. Prussia

WOW it's been awhile and I am **soooo **sorry you guys it's just a lot has been going on with school and other things

_Time to relish ;3_

* * *

I pull a handkerchief out of the hat. "Is that blood? What the heck man? Who's is this?"

"Oh, He's in the closet already, have fun, but not too much, you only got seven minutes." America shoved me in the closet and locked the door behind me.

"Hello, anyone in here?" You felt tight arms wrap around your waist and warm lips press against neck.

"Hi there {oc/n} isn't it just my luck, you drawing out my item?" I recognized the voice to be Prussia's.

"Oh, yeah, super lucky." Came my sarcastic reply. I had a huge crush on him, I didn't know why, he was such a jerk to me.

"Hey it looks like you've grown up a little since last time I saw you." Prussia grabbed hold of one of my breasts. "I don't remember you having these, not bad {oc/n} not bad at all." My face caught fire and I pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't say you could touch me."

"I don't think I asked either." Prussia wedged me against the wall and kissed me hard, wrapping his arms around my waist once again. I didn't know why I was playing hard to get, time was running out, and I wanted him to have me. Roughly pulling at my bottom lip with his teeth, Prussia demanded entrance. I again denied him what we both wanted. Unwilling to take no for an answer, he reached up and groped my breast.

"Don't you dare!" with my mouth now open Prussia seized control of me, lifting me off the ground onto his hips. "Let me down, please."

"No, why should I? We've known each other forever, it's only right you should be mine. I'm going to have you {oc/n}. Don't you want me?" Prussia was grinning mischievously at me. My face was once again inflamed with a blush.

"I-I don't know, you don't respect me, I tell you to do something and you totally disregard it"

"Only because I know what you really want. Your just being difficult, be mine. I'm only asking you this once." Prussia was serious, he didn't want to be hurt, and he'd had enough of that.

"Only if you promise to listen to me, if you can't at least do that, there's no point." He had me were he wanted now.

"I'm sorry did you say something? I was thinking about what I'm going to do to you when I get out of this freaking closet." Just then America opened the door.

"Well, well, Prussia, I see I came just in time to stop you two from messing up my closet. Now get out, your turns over." America winked at me and started another game.

* * *

I hope that was a good come back for you guys

I'll probably will update this story every Wednesday if not then Friday there're the only two days I have to post up anything

If anyone has a request just pm me or put them in the reviews

Anyway, see ya'll next week


End file.
